stacyplaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Bookcraft
Bookcraft is a multi-player survival Minecraft series where Stacy and the Walschaerts Build Team recreate notable areas/buildings from Stacy's favorite books. Originally, the series was planned to be a single-player series, but in Chapter 22 Stacy decided to bring on special guests such as her mother and once even Graser10. Each book typically receives anywhere from 4 to 7 builds. The 21 Balloons has the most builds with 7 major complete builds, and Misty of Chincoteague has the least amount of builds with only 3 major builds. However, the build total doesn't take into consideration how much time was put into each book. Every book has at least one massive project that takes almost an entire day on Stacy's part to film. Stacy has stated that Bookcraft will be on Minecraft 1.9 once it returns, which was teased on January 19th, 2018 via Twitter. Then, on June 30th, 2018, Stacy confirmed that Bookcraft will return on Oct. 1st of 2018. ' ' Books & Builds The 21 Balloons by William Péne Du Bois The 21 Balloons is a book about a retired schoolteacher whose ill-fated balloon trip leads him to discover an island of great wealth and fantastic inventions. At around 30 episodes, it is currently the book with the most episodes. The major project/the project that took the most time of this book was The Moroccan House of Marvels. The mine was also seen in Dogcraft epawsode 128. The builds in which Stacy and her build team had built based on the book include: *Balloon Buggy *The Diamond Mine of Krakatoa *Balloon Wreckage * The Morrocan House of Marvels * Airy-go-round * The Raft of Life * The Volcano of Krakatoa * Du Bois the horse Charlotte's Web by E.B. White Charlotte's Web is about a young pig named Wilbur, who befriends a friendly barn spider named Charlotte. The book mainly follows Charlotte's' web-messages and other endeavours to make Wilbur look too impressive to his owners to ever be eaten. The major project of Charlotte's Web was the County Fair and its rides/games. The builds in which Stacy and her build team have built based on the book include: *The Barn **The Barn swing **Charlotte, Temple ton, Wilbur, and E.B. White the horse *The County Fair **The Roller coaster **The Ferris Wheel **The Merry-go-round **Fair Games 'Hatchet by Gary Paulsen' Hatchet is about a thirteen-year-old boy named Brian Robenson who is stranded in the wilderness after a plane crash. The major project of this book was the plane ride, which took 11 hours to film in a green-screen room below the surface of Stacy's house that views have yet to see. The builds about this book include: *The Plane *Plane green-screen room (unseen by viewers) *The plane wreckage *The lake and surrounding wilderness (modified) 'The Hundred and One Dalmatians by Dodie Smith ' Main article: The 101 Dalmatians The 101 Dalmatians is about dalmatains that have been kidnapped by Cruella de Vil with the intention of skinning them for fur. The Hundred and One Dalmatians episodes were notable for having a crossover with Stacy's Dogcraft series. The main build for The 101 Dalmatians was either Stacy's Dalmatian Plantation or Hill Hall. The builds based on this book include: *The Dearly Home *The Twilight Bark *The Folly *Hill Hall 'Misty of Chincoteague by Marguerite Henry' Misty of Chincoteague is a book about a young horse named Misty that was one of the original wild horses that roamed Chincoteague and Assateague after crashing there in a Spanish boat. The main project of this build was The Lighthouse of Assateague, complimented by Stacy's trademark blue and white stripes. The builds based on the book include: *The Ship *The Lighthouse of Assateague *The Racetrack **The horses of Chincoteague and Assateague 'Island of the Blue Dolphins by Scott O'Dell' Island of the Blue Dolphins is a book about a young woman who when her tribe leaves on a boat is left behind alone on the island for 18 years. Stacy read this book when she was on a train with her mom when she was a kid. The builds while working on this book include: * The Aleut Ship * The Bookcraft Express * The burning Pueblo Village * Karana's House A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens is a story of a bitter old man named Ebenezer Scrooge and his transformation into a gentler, kindlier man after visitations by the ghost of his former business partner Jacob Marley and the Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Yet to Come. In Bookcraft Ebenzer is represented by Ms. Reedsalaught, voiced by Stacy's Mom. There was only one build for this book which was the Dickensian Village. 'Journey to the Center of the Earth by Jules Verne' Although the series is currently on hiatus, Stacy has stated that the next book will be Journey to the Center of the Earth by Jules Verne. Stacy has also mentioned that the builds are so extravagant, that a few are reaching past the sky limit. The Walschaerts Build Team Main Article: Walschaerts Build Team The Walschaerts Build Team is a team of builders that work along with Stacy to create Bookcraft builds, and often Stacy is even amazed by their building skills. Though the decision of adding a build team was controversial to the viewers, she specifies that she is happy with her decision and that the series would have been too long due to her lack of material. Nathan_Oneday, the head builder of the team, has been shown in many episodes alongside Stacy. It was said that he was originally a fan of her and bought Minecraft because of her. Other members of the team have appeared in episodes as well, such as PDawgWoolf and Jaspanda (A.K.A. Gibmonkey). Chapters For a list of Bookcraft chapters, click here. Word Of The Episode During each chapter, Stacy describes and gives the definition of a word, which she calls the word of the episode. The full list of the Words of the Episodes can be found here. Texture Pack * Resource Pack: Storyblock Trivia *Bookcraft is very unique, as it has multiple traits that none of Stacy's other series have. **Instead of the usual outro, Stacy's final lines in Bookcraft are "Page and Molly love you, go read a book". **Instead of being called episodes, the Bookcraft episodes are known as Chapters. **Stacy has a "Word of the episode" book that she updates often at the beginning of each episode. *Starting in Chapter 66, Bookcraft began using a different font for its logo. *People who send pictures of themselves with the current Bookcraft book are called "Dogear's Dutiful Readers", and their pictures are showcased on the last episode of the book. *During one of Stacy's vlogs, 'Alice in Wonderland' and 'Make Way for Ducklings' could be seen next to 'Misty of Chincoteague' (a previous Bookcraft story), making both books a possible future project for the series. *Bookcraft has had many upload schedule changes. *After two years of painful waiting, on January 19th, 2018, a picture appeared on Twitter, showing series that have been on hiatus and were being filmed. Bookcraft was one of those pictures. *In February 2018, Stacy held a writing contest for kids, ages 5-12, to have their worlds built in minecraft. And featured in Bookcraft. Category:Series Category:Minecraft series Category:Ongoing series Category:Bookcraft Category:Bookcraft Episodes